Hanging On
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Mark loves Hunter, but Hunter is getting married. What will Mark do? M/M slash Taker/Hunter based on a song Hanging On-Active Child


**A short story about Mark. **

**Based on a song Hanging on-Active Child**

**Mark knows Hunter is going to marry, but Mark still loves him. Mark can't stand this pain, he has. What will Mark do?**

**It's Mark"s point of view**

* * *

**Mark. P.O.V **

I woke up and yawned. I stared at the window and then realized that its Hunter's wedding. I sighed. I still love him. I made a big mistake.

I yelled at him, it wasn't his fault that I lost. I shouldn't have yelled, or blame him. I hurt Hunter, I wish I'd never done that but deep inside I deserve this.

I couldn't eat, concentrate. I was a mess. I walked around and I see Hunter laughing and hugging his best friend Shawn. I looked down.

You know we can't get away

Because I'm calling your name

Every day I feel this pain  
But

you just turn and walk away

Every time I see him, it's like looking at stars. I call him, and my heart aches. All he did is leave me. He wouldn't listen to me. I wished I could talk to him. I sat down and grunt as I placed my head on my hands.

I just can't keep hanging on

To you and me

I just don't know what is wrong

With you and me

I know it's tough, but I still want to be with him, no matter what he did, or done to me. What I have done, I wish I can turn back time. I stared at Hunter as he got flowers and walked again. I closed my eyes.

I just want to know, why he doesn't talk to me. I wish I knew what else I did wrong.

Touch me and then turn away

Put your hands into the flame

Tell me if you feel this pain

'cause I don't want to be your ball and chain

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. It was Hunter. I smiled and stared at him.

"Mark, you want to come to my wedding?" he asked

No, I thought but deep inside I do. "Sure"

He smiled, that same smiled I liked. "Good…and how are you doing?"

Bad, I need you Hunter. I couldn't tell him that. I am hurting. This pain, I can't stand. But I can't show him that. "Good"

He nodded and walked away. I watched him go. I got up and walked around. I just have to hang on. He is going to live a good life, just what he deserves. Yes, he deserves better than me.

I miss him so much. But I wonder if he missed me too. I wonder if he is also feeling this pain. I then thought about no. He is happy with Kevin. I looked down and tears were flowing down my cheeks.

I walked down the park and looked at the sky. I just have to suck it up. I'm going to the wedding.

I just can't keep hanging on

To you and me

I just don't know what is wrong

With you and me

I walked to the park where they were getting married and sat down. It was right next to a river. It was beautiful. The tree was their shade, it was big and tall, and had some leaves, and flowers.

I see Kevin Nash at the altar waiting for Hunter. I tried to hold my tears back. I then looked at the end and see Hunter walking with Vince. He looked so handsome, gorgeous. Kevin Nash accepts Hunter's hand.

The priests did his saying. He then said "Those who object speak now or forever hold your piece.

I looked down. My heart racing. I could feel it. I then looked up…

With you and me

"NO!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me with shock. Hunter turned to me and shook his head. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. Kevin grunted and stared at me.

"No, Hunter you can't marry him" I yelled again. Kevin gets mad.

I just can't keep hanging on

To you and me

I just don't know what is wrong

"I can't take this anymore" I said as I walked up to Hunter.

Hunter looked away then at me. "Mark..What is going on?"

"I can't keep this pain anymore" I said "I…I …love you Hunter"

Hunter stared in shock. He looked away and sighed "I'm sorry Mark…but I..."

"Hunter…please I'm sorry that I yelled at you…it was my fault" I said as I held his hand.

Hunter tears were forming. I shook my head. "Mark…I don't know"

"Hunter…I love you…please forgive me…I need you…you are my life, I love you, I would die for you, I would kill for you…I would give my whole life up for you…I want you by my side"

Hunter shook his head and started crying "Oh Mark"

"Hunter, please, I love you…I would die right here just for you" I said "My heart hurts every day, because you are not with me, I can't keep this pain anymore, you are my life; my world"

I held Hunter's hand. Hunter looked down and then at me. "I love you too Mark…I always had"

I smiled, tears going down my cheeks. I hugged him tight. Kevin just stared angry. Kevin then took out something.

I kissed Hunter passionately, and we both smiled. Then a gunshot was heard.

I just can't keep hanging on

To you and me

I just don't know what what is wrong

I gasped, I felt I sharp pain on my back.

"NO! MARK!" Hunter yelled

I fall but was caught by Hunter and gently laid me down. The police came over quick and took Kevin away.

I can't breathe, I feel my body hurting. I felt weak. Hunter hugged me tight and cried. I still had my eyes wide open. I looked at Hunter.

Hunter placed his hand on my cheeks. It had blood. I coughed out blood, and breathed slower. Hunter whispered.

"Mark…you will be okay" he whispered

I couldn't speak. I left my hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Hunter…I'm sorry" I whispered

"Shh…I forgive you"

"Live free for me" I whispered "I want you to live on with your life, be strong for me"

"NO…you will be with me, you'll see"

I smiled "I love you…" I whispered. I kissed Hunter. I then closed my eyes and my world went dark.

"NOO! Mark!" yelled Hunter. "No…I need you, wake up"

Hunter held on to Mark and rocked him back and forth. Hunter held on to him for dear life. Hunter yelled out, and brought Mark's head to his chest.

"MARK...please wake up; please come back"

Vince came and kneeled down next to Hunter. Vince hugs Hunter.

"NO, why...why…I need him, I want him with me" Hunter cried

"I'm sorry" whispered Vince.

Hunter looked down at Mark. Hunter kissed him gently. Mark's eyes were closed. Hunter hugged him tight.

…

Hunter was standing in front of the Mark's grave. Hunter swallowed and kneeled down. Hunter then placed the flowers on Mark's grave. Hunter looked at the sky.

"I love you Mark" Hunter whispered.

Hunter sat there, looking at the sky.

I walked up to him and kneeled down in front of him. I smiled. I hugged him.

Hunter looked up. He felt like someone is hugging him. Hunter looked around and saw nothing. Hunter sighed and smiled.

"I know you are watching me…Mark…you are always going to be in my heart"

I smiled then I disappeared. Hunter laughs and gets up.

"I love you" he whispered as he walked away.

* * *

**Hanging on...that's what Hunter is doing. **

**Mark is gone...but will always be with Hunter **


End file.
